Megatron, NO!
by freedomispleasure
Summary: Lucy was a simple girl, with a simple life. She loved Megatron from transformers prime most though! Best ever! A transformers transformation story filled with love, lust, and adventure! OC x ….? Whom knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Oke please review! This is my first fanfiction and I really want some people to love it!**

 **Fandom: Transformers TFP**

 **Title: Megatron, No!**

 **Summary: Lucy was a simple girl, with a simple life. She loved Megatron from transformers prime most though! Best ever! A transformers transformation story filled with love, lust, and adventure! OC x ….? Whom knows?**

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**

I love waking up on a Saturday at 6 in the morning. Not. Ugh. Work is so hard. I hate going to work, especially because I work as a telemarketer and a chef at a college campus. I don't make a lot of money, and it doesn't help that I spend it all on mr. sexy boots, aka- megatron.

Hi, my name is lucy, I'm 26. I have giant 32E boobs, that I usually put behind a nice cardigan, but they bounce everywhere, and I really can't get them to stop acting like they're straight from a hentai.

I got dressed, putting on a pair of lime green socks, and a decepticons tshirt, before slipping on a flared skirt that had a slit up the side to show off my sexy, muscular but thin legs. I usually keep my hair up in a messy bun, as I did today and I slid on my bright red glasses, before grabbing a poptart from my apartment kitchen that I shared with my best friend, Destinee Kristall Othello, but most people call her Stacy.

"Hey Stacy." I said, as she drank a mason jar filled with koolaid and beer. She grunted, scratching her butt before walking out of the room. I shrugged, goths do weird things.

I headed to work, and clocked in, answering calls while thinking about my favorite being on the face of the earth- Megatron. He was so beautiful. SO fucking beautiful? I just. Don't know what to do about how frikken beautiful megatron is. I finally headed home around 9 pm, and knew Stacy was already at work. I turned on the lights, only to see my megatron collective figurine box open, laying on the floor. I gasped and picked it up, seeing that it was gone from the box and began to cry.

"Megatron!" I sobbed, "Where'd you go."

Suddenly I was picked up by the biggest thing I've ever seen, and I felt myself lubricate.

"Little Woman." He growled gruffly in my ear and I nearly moaned. Fuck yes, Mr. sexy boots. I love you.

I gasped, "Y-yes?"

"Cry again, and I will rip out your fucking heart." He set me down and sat on my couch, looking annoyed.

I stared at him wide eyed before looking at the box and realizing! It was him! I furrowed my brow. He'd fucking pay for what he did! My entire retirement plan required he stay in the box! Doesn't he know this is America?!

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, "You bitch! How the fuck am I supposed to go to florida now?"

He looked at me wildly, and grabbed my leg, staring at me, "you are very small to be talking with such large words."

I stared at him, "Fuck you! You're a piss machine! I'm gonna go sleep, you don't smuch my couch, asshole." I growled.

He shrugged and turned on the tv, fiddling with it before finally settling in to watch Fast and Furious.

I went to bed, dreaming of fast cars and big breasted women.

-Beep Beep, Shockwave, Beep, Beep Line Break-

Destinee Kristall Othello POV

Long night at work. I opened the door, thinking about eating an entire pack of my frozen burritos in the fridge and fall asleep listening to the chip eating asmr again, and saw a big ass robot sitting on our couch, watching titantic, and he was….crying? Well, lucy's brought home weirder shit. Like that one dude who wanted to-….ugh. who would disrespect guacamole like that?

"Who are you!" He yelled in my ears, and I stared at him with big eyes. I could not believe a big ass fuckin tinker toy was in my house right now. What kind of mayo bullshit is this? I sighed, "I'm Destinee Kristall Othello, but most people call me stacy."

He looked confused for a moment, "Wheres the stacy come from?"

I opened a bag of chips and sat next to him, "Jack dies."

He Glared at me deeply, "Don't say blasmephy." I shrugged in reply, eating the sour cream and onion chips as fast as I could before getting up and grabbing two of the frozen burritos and eating them.

Megatron looked at me, and paused, "What are those?"

"What?" I spat through a mouthful of frozen burrito.

He said slightly louder, "WHAT ARE THOSE?"

I swallowed, "Sorry, couldn't hear you over my own eating. These are frozen burritos. Not microwaved. Microwaves are evil. I don't believe in them. They're disgusting."

"Hey stacy."  
"Yea?" I asked cronching again.

"Can I have a burrito?" HE asked me, giving me puppy dog eyesz.

I shrugged, and munched again, "I guess so." I spat onto his arm accidentally and leaned over, licking up the beans that had dropped there, "Just don't take my milk. I use it for feedings."

He looked mildly concerned, almost wanting to ask, but he didn't and got up and went inot the kitchen, "Jeeze, bitch you live like this?"

I laughed through the burrito, "I've tasted assholes that have more personality than you."

He came back in, amd sat down next to me, eating the burrito, moaning and making a mess all over his chest. I looked over him, and noticed he wasn't cleaning it up and I licked his metal boobie, and swallowed the thawed tortilla, and looked up at him, "Hi."

He looked up at me, "hi….. wow….. that wa.s…. wow…."

I nodded, "I have to shit. Goodnight." I walked out of the room. HE followed me, and grabbed my arm before kissing my cheek, "Thank you…. For the burrito….. I won't forget."

I nodded solemnly, "I know you won't."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

My name is lucy, if you haven't read my story before, and u'm in love with megatron E. Transformer. He's so juicy.

I slapped my alarm clock hard and threw my giant 34 inch dildo off my body grunting as i stod up and immeidately fell down because i hate being alive.

I habve work off today and i came out naked, in front of my roommate who was smacking her pancakes down.

"Lucy, your tiddy!"

"Yea stacy i have those big honkers for milk jiucing."

Stacy lifted her plates and threw her pancakes on them before putting them in the freezer, before grabbing the frozen milk from the freezer and cutting off the top of it with an exacto nife and she began eating the frozen block of milk and went out to the living room while i got my clothes from the oven, wehre i dry my clothes because i'm too poor for a dryer or a dresser, but i can clearly afford a 300$ dildo.

Yea

::::::OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH fuck megatron's dick::::::

Stacy POV  
I came and sat next to megatron, watching his slappable balls jiggle between his sexy muscular things, "nice balls." I said as i cronched my frozen milk.

He looked at me quietly, with sincereness, "Do you want to wash them?"

I looked at him softly, "I feel like you want to bring our relationship to… the next level."

Megatron nodded and licked my cheek, "I want you to feel my warmth."

I sighed, "Then scoot over."

Megatron shook his graceful balls, "No."

I sighed, and pushed his left ball over, moving it over, and i gasped in fright.

My pizza rolls!

I started to sob, "How could you take my pizza rolls?"

Megatron stared at me with need, "I was warming them."

I cried even hard, and he gripped mye the shoulders, "What have i done wrong?"

I sobbed and looked him in the big obitc, "I only eat them cold."


End file.
